The Story of Death
by Eisu-ACU
Summary: Di hari Minggu, Minato dan Akinari membincangkan cerita yang ada dipikiran mereka...


**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, hari itu adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana semua anak sekolah sedikit bersantai. Hari Minggu adalah hari pelepas lelah.<p>

Hari Minggu yang cerah, saat yang cocok untuk keluar rumah.

Pagi hari sekitar pukul 5, di Minatodai Dormitory, Minato Arisato terbangun dan segera mandi di kamar mandi di lantai 1, berpakaian di sana (karena dia malas untuk balik lagi ke kamar) dan segera ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Dan seperti biasa, Minato menemukan Shinjiro Aragaki di sana, sedang memasak sarapan untuk para penghuni Minatodai,

"Oh, kau rupanya..." kata Shinjiro pelan sambil mengupas kentang, penampilannya sedikit berbeda karena ia hanya memakai kaus polos berwarna hitam dan tidak mengenakan topi _beanie_nya, serta memakai apron berwarna hijau tua,

Minato hanya mengangguk pelan untuk membalas sapaan Shinjiro dan memakai apron berwarna biru tua miliknya, lalu segera membantu Shinjiro memasak.

Ya, semenjak Shinjiro bergabung kembali di S.E.E.S dan menetap di Minatodai, Shinjiro diam-diam membantu Minato memasak makanan untuk penghuni Minatodai. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dulu, semua penghuni Minatodai selalu memakan makanan instan.

"Apa kau mau pergi lagi?" tanya Shinjiro, "Ke kuil Naganaki?"

Minato mengangguk,

"Hm, akhir-akhir ini setiap Minggu kau selalu pergi ke sana..." kata Shinjiro, "Aku jadi penasaran..."

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seorang teman..." kata Minato, "Dia kesepian dan aku harus menemaninya..."

"Hm, sudah kuduga" kata Shinjiro tersenyum kecil, "Yah, itu memang sudah jadi sifatmu sih... aku takkan heran"

"Namanya Akinari Kamiki..." kata Minato,

"Oh..." respon Shinjiro, "Tolong ambil garam untukku, Minato"

"Baik, _senpai_"

* * *

><p>Siang itu Minato berlari menaiki tangga kuil, nafasnya tak beraturan dan wajahnya sedikit berkeringat,<p>

"Hhh... hhh..." Minato berusaha mengatur nafasnya sementara mata kelabunya menyelusuri kuil, dan menemukan sahabatnya, Akinari Kamiki, sedang duduk di kursi sambil menulis,

"Ah, selamat siang, Minato-_san_" kata Akinari tersenyum kecil, "Sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak berlari saat menaiki tangga?"

Minato mengangguk pelan untuk membalas sapaan Akinari, dan duduk di samping pemuda kurus itu.

"Meneruskan ceritamu?" tanya Minato,

"Ya... aku harus menyelesaikan ini -_cough_- karena waktuku sudah... -_cough cough_- tidak banyak lagi..." kata Akinari,

"Kau... tidak meminum obatmu lagi...?" tanya Minato

"Aku tidak akan bisa menulis kalau aku minum obat..." kata Akinari, "Lagipula percuma saja aku meminum obat, pada akhirnya aku tidak akan sembuh..."

"Tetapi itu bisa memperpanjang hidupmu..." kata Minato,

"Yeah..." kata Akinari, "Tetapi setiap kali aku meminum obat, aku hanya merasa kalau penyakitku tambah parah... tubuhku akan sulit digerakkan... jika aku meminum obat hari ini, maka aku akan terus berada di tempat tidur..."

Akinari terbatuk sebentar dan meneruskan perkataannya, "...Jika aku terus di rumah, maka aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini..."

"Akinari-_san_..."

Minato menghela nafas, "Terserah kau sajalah... aku tidak menyangka, kau lebih mementingkan bertemu denganku daripada kondisimu sendiri..."

Akinari tersenyum, "Tentu saja bertemu denganmu adalah hal terpenting, karena aku takut aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi... karena kau adalah teman pertamaku, dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak memandang kasihan kepadaku..."

Minato menatap Akinari yang menutup bukunya di pangkuannya,

"Lagipula, aku heran denganmu... kenapa kau meluangkan waktumu demi orang sepertiku? Kau telah membuang waktumu percuma untuk menemani orang sekarat sepertiku..." kata Akinari,

"Tidak..." kata Minato, "Waktuku tidak sia-sia... apa yang aku jalani dan bagaimana aku menghabiskan waktuku itu adalah kehendakku... tidak ada yang melarangnya..."

Akinari tersenyum, "Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, dan saat kau mengembalikan pulpenku... aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan matamu yang memancarkan betapa pintarnya dirimu... mata yang memberi kehangatan untuk orang yang menatapnya..."

"Kau tahu Akinari..." kata Minato, "Aku penasaran mengapa kau bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan ceritamu itu..."

"Ya... karena cerita ini adalah salah satu alasan aku ingin tetap hidup..." kata Akinari, "Aku ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini dan mempersembahkannya untukmu... kau adalah orang pertama yang akan membaca ceritaku..."

"Terima kasih... aku tersanjung..." kata Minato, "Aku juga penasaran, cerita apa yang kau buat...?"

"Tentang seekor aligator pink, yang kesepian dan ditinggal kawanannya hanya karena warna kulitnya. Karena warna kulitnya, sang aligator tidak bisa mendapat makanan dan selalu menjadi mangsa. Lalu ada seekor burung, burung itu adalah satu-satunya hewan yang mau berteman dengan si aligator dan menemaninya..." kata Akinari,

"Kelihatannya cerita yang sedih..." kata Minato

"Mungkin saja..." kata Akinari, "Tetapi sebuah _ending_ juga berpengaruh pada sedih atau tidaknya sebuah cerita, kan? Aku... belum menentukan _ending_ dari cerita ini..."

"Hm..." Minato terdiam, "Aku jadi memikirkan sebuah cerita... tetapi aku ragu kau mau mendengarkannya..."

"Ceritakan padaku..." kata Akinari, "Aku ingin mendengarnya..."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

><p><em>Dahulu kala, pada suatu malam disaat bulan purnama, Death, sang monster terbebas. Seorang gadis berambut pirang ditugaskan untuk menghabisi Death, namun ia terlalu lemah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyegel Death ditubuh seorang anak lelaki, dan anak itu pun akhirnya dikucilkan karena monster di dalam dirinya.<br>_

_Death selalu menemani anak itu dan menghapus kesedihannya. Tetapi eksistensinya hanyalah sebuah bayangan, ia tidak bisa menghapus airmata si anak lelaki. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Death yang berada di dalam tubuh anak itu akhirnya memiliki perasaan manusia, ia terus tumbuh setiap kepingan jiwanya kembali. Death berharap bisa menjadi manusia dan menjadi teman si anak lelaki yang sekarang menjadi seorang pemuda._

_Saat keduabelas jiwa Death kembali, Death terbebas dari si pemuda dan menjadi manusia, akan tetapi Death melupakan jati dirinya sebagai monster. Death dan si pemuda akhirnya bersahabat. Tetapi persahabatan itu tidak lama karena Death akhirnya kembali mendapatkan ingatannya, dan menyadari mengapa ia ada. Death yang merasa dirinya akan membawa malapetaka pada dunia ini, memutuskan meninggalkan si pemuda. Death merasa bersalah karena telah membuat si pemuda menderita. Death tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa dimusnahkan, tetapi ia bisa disegel dan segelnya adalah jiwa dari si pemuda itu. Si pemuda itu terus menganggap si Death adalah sahabatnya, walaupun pemuda itu mati demi menyegel Death..._

* * *

><p>"Hm, ceritamu juga sedih..." kata Akinari,<p>

"Sebenarnya itu berasal dari mimpiku... tepatnya sebagian..." kata Minato, "Si pemuda itu adalah aku... sedangkan si Death itu... ah, aku tak tahu... tetapi akhir dari cerita itu berasal dari mimpiku... mimpi dari sudut pandang Death..."

"...Minato-_san_..."

"Tetapi entah mengapa..." guman Minato, "Aku merasa kalau cerita itu sebenarnya adalah takdirku sendiri..."

Akinari mengusap pundak Minato,

"Minato-_san_..."

"Akinari-_san_... mungkin suatu hari nanti, setelah semuanya selesai, jika 'ordeal'ku selesai... kita bisa bertemu di dunia yang kekal..."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Fic yang diciptakan dalam dua jam... dan saat aku teringat tentang Akinari...

Hhh... gaje banget ceritanya...


End file.
